Katsu No Wa Hyoutei!
by MarchWhispers
Summary: One-shots and drabbles focusing on Hyoutei. Contains shonen-ai.NOTICE:Choutarou's journal is going to be put in it's own story file.
1. Instinctual : ShishidoXChoutarou

Hi! This is my first try at PoT fan-fiction, but I've wanted to write some for a while! I have been pretty occupied but school will be out at 11 o'clock on Tuesday so I'll have plenty of time now! So this is going to be where I put all my one-shots and drabbles that focus on Hyoutei. There will be some shonen-ai and implications of sex but I don't think I'll be describing that anytime soon! Most of these will probably be centered on Shishido and Ohtori, because I love the dynamics of their relationship! Anyway, enjoy my attempts at writing! Byez- JMD

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Choutaro and I were walking back from tennis practice one day when he said, "Shishido-san, you must be good at physics."

'What?' , I thought.

"Why's that?"

"You play pool."

I don't get it.

"...So?"

"Well, don't you use vectors and other things from physics?"

"I guess...But I don't think about pool like that. It's about angles, force and that stuff but, for me, it's mostly instinct", I paused.

"Isn't music the same for you? Sound is part of physics too," I asked him.

He seemed to brighten a little and blushed," Yep! I know about waves and frequency and pitch, but I don't really think about it either."

We continued walking and I saw my favorite ice-cream store.

"Hey Choutaro, let's stop here. My treat."

"Thanks, I'll buy next time Shishido-san."

"I told you to at least call me Shishido!"

He laughed, "Old habits die hard...Shishido-san."

'What a brat', I shrugged.

After getting our cones we sat at the tables outside. Choutaro had gotten a single-scoop of caramel pecan and I got a double-scoop combination of dark chocolate and triple berry sorbet.

We sat there for a while and watched the sunset. Today it was a mix of purples and blue with touches of reddish orange.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned to look at Choutaro and he was smiling. Looking back towards the sunset,"I guess."

'I hope he didn't see that', as I tried to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks.

After we finished off the cones we kept walking to his house, because I'm staying the night so we can get up early tomorrow. We're going to work on his jump serve and neo-scud serve.

As we got closer to his house he suddenly said, " And you know something else Shishido-san?"

"What?"

"People say that love's all about chemistry, will I don't think about that when I'm with you. It's more like biology, because it's instinctual"

He smiled at me and ran ahead before I could respond.

"Choutaro! Gekidasa daze!"

I quickly caught up to him and smacked his arm. He winced a little.

"If you're going to run off then tell me! Come on."

I held out my hand and he grabbed it.

"Yes Shishido-san!"

We ran the rest of the two miles to his house and when we collapsed in the living-room, his mom ignored our state and offered us some lemonade. I immediately accepted it and gorged down three glasses.

Choutaro declined and said, " Shishido-san is refreshing enough for me"

At that I almost choked to death.

As we went up-stairs I noticed our hands were still intertwined.

I unconsciously tightened my grip. He looked at me and smiled again.

'Instinctual, huh?', I thought,' who needs an explanation for love, anyway?'


	2. Chinwhat?: The Beginning

Another ShishidoXChoutarou takes place when they're university age.I would be pleased if anyone reviewed-but it's okay if you don't. By the way I do not own Prince of Tennis, in case you were is dedicated to my three chinchillas and there's a reference to a certain movie in here as well.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It stared up at him with large black eyes before it snuggled it's face back beneath Choutarou's chin. It was furry and it's ears were huge! And the tail was kind of like a squirrel's.

"Choutarou...what in the hell is that?!?"

He stared down at the thing tucked beneath his chin and scratched behind it's ear.

"It's a chinchilla."

" A chin-what?"

"It's a South American rodent Shishido-san", the silver haired kouhai explained as he continued to stroke the chinchilla's beige coat.

"Where'd you get a thing like that?.....Choutaro please don't tell me that you bought it off the JJ market in Bangkok..."

"No!Of course not! I got Suneo from the pet store near our university."

He had accidentally tightened his hold on the small creature and it looked offended. He rubbed it's forehead in apology.

I inched closer to it and poked it's tail.

"The tail's a bit wiry" I said, 'but still soft' I added in my head.

"Touch it's fur! It's really soft", said Choutarou. I did and ,to my surprise, it really was.

"What did you name this thing then?", I said as I kept petting the chinchilla.

"Suneo, short for Suneokusiri."

"Oh, like that demon that rubs against people's ankles at nighttime?"

"Yep."

"It suits him, but is it really a guy?", I gestured towards its butt.

"Because I don't see much junk down there..."

Choutaro informed me," That's because they are tucked in, like a goose's 'junk', Shishido-san"

"Oh."

I felt sorry for 'Suneo' as I observed him. Not only was he small ,fluffy and had his junk hidden but now he possessed a un-masculine name to go with it. It must of sensed my sympathy as it stared back with its big black sad eyes.'

'Oh geez', I thought before I said," Maybe, we should call him something more manly. I mean, he does not have much to show he's a man, give him something to hold on to."

The chinchilla and I both watched and waited for Choutarou's response.

"Here **_Suneo, _**let's put you in your new home now!"

Suneo's head seemed to droop a little but perked up as he watched the surroundings on the way to our bedroom.

...wait, OUR BEDROOM?!?

"Choutarou, that thing's gonna sleep in here with us!?"


	3. Gakuto: With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

Hi! This time it's a Gakuto one-shot piece! At first, it was just going to be a sleep over story but I managed to turn it into a 'sick' story sooo…I wasn't planning that at all! I might make sequel one-shots to it but I am not sure. I'd like to try to do one from Yuushi's point of view, as it will probably more difficult to do than Gakuto's.

By the way, the prior stories about Choutarou and Shishido are meant to be connected. A person can also think of it this way: the diary/journal comes first, then the ice cream one and the chinchilla one's last. I think that works out okay! Also I made Jirou's mom a pastry chef…Because they don't say the moms' occupations in any PoT profiles. So I took the liberty to do that.

Also, I'm not much of a gamer, except for the DSL and GameBoy games... So, I don't know many PS2 or PS3 games, Wii, or X-box games. When I was a kid I liked Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Pokemon, Kirby, Mario and Yoshi games.

So I researched a little and found out that in Japan Mortal Kombat wasn't popular but Street Fighter (which is made by a Japanese co. ) is popular as it's more strategy based than anything else.

Btw, I do not own the PoT manga or its characters.

On to the story!

* * *

**After Atobe was forced to play a match with Jirou (which was Atobe 6- Jirou 0), the team left for Jirou's home. **

** Tonight we were going to have a team sleep over there. Atobe had complained, I mean, tried to reason that his house would be much better for a sleep over than Jirou's. Unfortunately, he was overruled by the other regulars, including myself. We've been over to Atobe's plenty of times, but none of them have ever been to Jirou's.**

**Well, when we arrived I was surprised at the house, but not exceedingly so. You kind of become used to surprises when you attend Hyoutei, home to the wealthy and all their eccentricities. **

**Jirou's house was an above average one, but not to the extreme of a certain individual. It had five bedrooms (one's a guest room), two and a half bathrooms, a large living room and an equally roomy kitchen. What were very unusual though, were the room's and house's colors. **

**A person could spot the Victorian styled house from a mile away. It was violet. I asked him why the heck that was and Jirou had a simple explanation: "My mom chose it." Ahhh, that explains it.**

**Each room had a different color scheme as well. The kitchen was a forest green with a black and white checkered floor. Flowers had been painted along the ceiling, including lupine, lilac, tiger lilies, Solomon's seal, English Ivy and chrysanthemums. **

**Jirou's older brother's (Ichirou's) room had deep red walls, white fluffy carpeting and a huge bed. We were soon kicked out of the room because he had high school exams coming up. **

**Next, they visited Jirou's little sister's (Maemi's) room. It was decorated with a sky blue ceiling with clouds, and she had soft green carpeting. The walls were white with different animals on them, like snakes, tropical birds, frogs, jaguars among other creatures. We were soon kicked out of there (by a seven year old!) as well because Maemi had a few friends over for her own sleep over. **

**We skipped Jirou's parents' room, but were cheerfully informed that it had plum colored carpeting and white walls painted with sakura trees and blossoms. **

**Atobe was quite disgruntled at the sight of Jirou's room. The walls were a burnt orange, and the carpeting was a creamy color. The orange walls were covered with posters from Bleach, Major, Ookiku Furikabutte, Whistle!, Area no Kishi,****Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, The Prince of Billiards, Yu Yu Hakusho, +Anima, Ahiru no Sora, Slam Dunk, Sengoku Basara…and a few more on the ceiling!**

**"So this is what an otaku's room looks like…" commented Yuushi as he stepped into the room. **

**I whistled at the sight, and cried for joy when I saw the amount of video games in the room.**

**"Jirou….what do your parents do for a living again?" questioned an amazed Shishido Ryou. If he paid attention to more people besides Choutarou, he'd have known. Fool.**

**Jirou paused his video game with me and looked back at him,**

** "My dad owns a laundry mat line and my mom is a pastry chef, why?" the wavy haired blonde replied, turning back to the video game, Street Fighter IV on his PS3.**

**"Just wondering", Shishido said as he kept looking at the shelves upon shelves of shonen manga. Choutarou was looking with him, amazed at the sight as well. Man, those two are always together. Don't they realize how suspicious their relationship seems? **

**Idiots.**

** Atobe was now sitting upon the black leather upholstered couch. Kabaji stood adjacent to him, unnoticeably unsure of what to do, even if his face remained blank I could tell.**

**Hiyoshi was waiting for his chance to gekokujou the winner of the Street Fighter game and was waiting, observing me and Jirou from his side of the couch. Opposite of Atobe, of course. **

**Yuushi was going through Jirou's manga and noticed something, "Jirou, do you have any romance manga in any of these shelves?" he questioned waving one hand towards the three full book cases.**

**"Nope, but I think my mom has some of those.", Jirou piped up from our game. **

**"Haha Yuushi!" I bursted out with uncontrollable snickers, "You have the taste of a forty year old woman!" I laughed, unable to continue my mocking. It's so fun to tease Yuushi, since there's not that much stuff to tease him about. **

**"My mom's 38." Jirou said as he defeated my character.**

**"Who cares?," I yelled, angered."You cheated! You should have paused the game or waited until I stopped laughing!" That's not cool! Dammit! I would've won too!**

**"But Hiyo-chan looked like he wanted to play…"**

**I flushed, embarrassed. Now I look like a bad senpai… "You could have told me that…How about I play with Hiyoshi and you can help Yuushi find a manga he'll like?"**

**Jirou smiled widely, "Sugoi! You're better than me anyway! Hiyoshi wants to beat the best of us, right Hiyo-chan?" Directing the last part at Hiyoshi.**

**"…That's right" the mushroom responded firmly yet softly.**

**"Sit here then!", I patted the spot next to me. Hiyoshi (gracefully) plopped down and we began playing.**

**Unnoticed by the others except for me from the corner of my eye, Atobe had already fallen asleep, due to his student counsel activities, tennis and school work. That guy is such a workaholic. He thinks he's superman or something. Kabaji took a blanket from the chest near Jirou's bed and placed it on him. Kabaji may seem emotionless but he's one hell of a friend.**

**Wow Hiyoshi's gotten better at videogames. But still not skilled enough to beat me! Hah! Take that, Hiyoshi!**

**Before Jirou was able to help Yuushi find a somewhat romantic manga to read, there was a knock on his door. **

**"Jirou, I've brought snacks and refreshments for all of your friends.", called a cool masculine voice from behind the door.**

**"Okay! Thanks!" he called as he rushed to open the door. Coming in with a couple of trays was, who I assumed to be, Jirou's father. One tray had an assortment of pocky (store bought), and another had baklava and other home-made sweets. The last tray had pitchers of tangerine juice, sparkling water, and hot chocolate, with many cups. I paused the game to got get some treats and some juice. My mouth's starting to become a bit watery. I must've not drank enough water today…**

**"Sugoi! Arigatou Dad!"**

**Shishido tasted one of the baklava, his eyes widening.**

**"How do you like it Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked him, as he had seen the delighted, astonished expression that exploded on Shishido's face after biting into the honey-soaked confection.**

**The brunette blushed and replied, "They're alright."**

**"I'll try one then!" Choutarou said as he took one, and smiled at Shishido.**

**The other tennis team members looked upon the two, in shock. In particular, I was very…disgruntled.**

**I caught Oshitari's eye and the bluenette leaned down to lend his ears to me. I can't wait until I hit my growth spurt! Being vertically challenged sucks big time.**

**"Yuushi, are those two together or something? They're reeeeally getting' on my nerves." I said. I saw Shishido staring at us, therefore, I sneered in response, sticking my tongue out. He rolled his eyes and gave me the bird. Asshole! I'll do something to him later.**

**Yuushi looked at me, an eyebrow delicately raised, and whispered "Don't tell me you've just now noticed Gakuto…"**

**Damn it! I'm not stupid! Those two have always acted like that but it's like their loved dovey aura was squared, and tripled! I can almost see hibiscus flowers surrounding them and hear Rick Astley singing in the background… If that's what being in love's like then count me out. **

**"Duh, I've noticed it before! But it's like they went up a hundred levels in gag-inducing intensity! It's not normal!" I said, in a low urgent tone. **

**"Why do you care so much, anyway? It's their affair, not yours." Yuushi informed me coolly. He observed the two before continuing, "Though they could be a little less obvious…" **

**I looked away from him to the ShishidoXOhtori scene. Oh, for frickin' sake! Choutarou was feeding Shishido a bite of cake… All my appetite just ran away in fear.**

**My eye twitched, and my body forced me to avoid staring at the heart-filled Kodiak moment. Ughh…my stomach…**

**"Hey Jirou," I called the blonde who had replaced me and was playing some game with Hiyoshi, "where's the bathroom?" I asked.**

**"Go in the hallway, and it's the last room on the left!" the blonde told me enthusiastically.**

**"Thanks." I said before dashing out into the hallway. I think I'm going to barf…I ran to the bathroom just in time before bowing down to the porcelain goddess known as the toilet.**

**Out of the blue, a cool hand pressed against my forehead. "It seems you have a fever…" **

**I knew who it was from the low tone and inflection. **

**I was going to say something but another bout of throwing up crap took the words right out of my mouth.**

**After a few more minutes my stomach finally managed to calm itself down.**

**"Thanks Yuushi…" I said, washing my mouth out with water at the sink.**

**

* * *

**

**Once we got outside the house I threw up again. I hope Akutagawa san won't mind too much that I threw up on her rose bed. I went back inside to wash my mouth again for a second time before finally leaving Jirou's house.**

**My house isn't too far from Jirou's but Yuushi was insistent about walking with me. He's probably up to something again, the sneaky bastard.**

**I looked nervously from Yuushi to random spots on the street. Crap this is awkward… **

**"Hey, Gakuto." Yuushi said suddenly. **

**"What?" I asked turning to face him. He lifted my chin up and touched his lips to mine, encircling his arms around me. What the fuck is he thinking we're on a frickin' street! At night at that! **

**But it does feel…nice. I guess. **

**Huh? Why's something wet poking at my lips. Wait a second! **

**I pushed him off with a hard shove to his gut, breaking his hold on me. His ass landed hard on the street but that's what he deserves. I always knew Yuushi was a pervert but geez. I wiped his saliva off my lips with the sleeve of my jacket.**

**"What, are you still uncomfortable with kissing?" Yuushi asked me as he stood back up.**

**"Is wiping your tongue all over my mouth what you call kissing? It's gross and I am NEVER gonna do that." I said and added "What if you get something? I am sick, you know."**

**"If I'm going to get sick anyway we might as well do some more then…" he said, his eyes glinting wickedly.**

**What the hell is wrong with him? I pushed him away and managed to move him by an inch.**

**"If you try anything I'll throw up in your mouth." I said in all seriousness towards Yuushi.**

**"Ever so romantic, aren't you Gakuto." he responded, his tone sounding a little disappointed.**

**"I'm a GUY. I will never be mushy like all those shojos you read. Yuck!" I said making a disgusted expression at the thought of me being mushy and…sparkly. **

**"If I wanted someone 'mushy' I'd be dating a girl or Choutarou." Yuushi said to me.**

* * *

**_*At the Sleep Over*_**

**Shishido and Choutarou were sitting next to each other as the group watched the 'Forbidden Kingdom'. **

**They were at the part with the 'rain', and even though it was horrible, Choutarou couldn't stop laughing. Then he noticed Shishido wasn't laughing and was glaring at a spot on the floor, in a slight twitch.**

**"Shishido-san, what's the matter?" he asked. **

**"I don't know. I just feel really angry all of a sudden. Like someone's said something…Nevermind." Shishido said simply. **

**"Aren't people supposed to sneeze when they sense someone's talking about them?" **

**Shishido shrugged and returned his gaze to watching the movie.**

**_*Back to Gakuto and Yuushi*_**

* * *

**We laughed together at that. Choutarou can be quite…sensitive sometimes. **

**When we got to my house I said good bye to Yuushi. Then as I went to walk to the door, he was still walking with me.**

**"I don't need you to walk me to the doorstep. I'll be fine." I said to him, my face flushed with illness and embarrassment. I'm not a girl in one of his ancient black and white films. Can you see me wearing a dress? **

**Fuck no, is the correct reply by the way. **

**He smiled, saying nothing in response, and continued walking with me until we were at the door.**

**"Good night." I said to Yuushi before I turned to knock on the door to get someone to unlock the door. My parents always keep it locked after seven p.m. or so.**

**Before my knuckles could reach the wood, Yuushi twisted me to face him.**

**He kissed me again. **

**I allowed it to go on until my stomach started to do a familiar churn. I bit his tongue and he backed away on reflex. Then I bent over the porch's siding and threw up again. **

**Yuushi held my hair back until I got the last guck out of my mouth. **

**He smoothed my hair down before saying "Good night" to me and leaving, returning to Jirou's house maybe? I'd ask him to spend the night if I wasn't afraid of spreading my illness to him…or of him molesting me.**

**But when he was taking care of me…It wasn't so bad. I think I can get used to this 'relationship' thing. Even if it makes me feel emasculated or feeling unbelievably happy for no apparent reason. **

**So when my mom opened the door to let me in, she wasn't sure if I was alright in many ways. **

**Because I told her, with flushed cheeks, pasty skin that I had to go home sick from the sleep over.**

**And that I had a smile on my face while doing so.**


End file.
